Stories - Dawn of Superheroes: Giving the Cold Boulder
Story writers: and Plot Boulder is a strong, yet gullible guy. So when Bright Spark convinces him that Blast has been saying horrible things about him, Boulder doesn't think about it twice before heading towards Blast to give him a piece of his mind... with his fists. However, with Bright Spark around, ready to turn citizens of Echo Creek into his robot minions, the town is depending on the superheroes to save them. What will come out of the intense battle between two super heroes? Will they be able to stop Bright Spark's plans before they end up destroying each other? Cast *Blast *Tommy *Alice *Boulder *Veronica *Bright Spark *Twi-bot Story It's a cloudy morning in Echo Creek. Blast and a few of his friends are relaxing in the park together. '' *'Blast:' What a beautiful day! *'Alice:' It sure is. *'Tommy:' What could possibly- *'Blast:' Don't say the phrase! Everytime someone suggests that nothing bad will happen, something bad unevitably happens. So please, don't. *'Tommy:' Oops, sorry. *'Alice:' Calm down Blast. Instead of worrying, how about we go for some ice cream? *'Tommy:' I like that idea! *'Blast:' Sounds good. Let's go. ''Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Boulder is in the mountain area, training himself. He punches a rock with his fist, completely obliterating it. *'Boulder:' Not bad. However, no one at all had any idea of what was coming. Veronica, who is walking around the city, sees Bright Spark arrive in his Spark-o-Matic, followed by a few of his robots. *'Veronica:' Yikes... It's Bright Spark! Bright Spark notices Veronica. * Bright Spark: 'Oh, what's this? * '''Twi-bot: '''Apparently, a superpowered human, like Blast. * '''Bright Spark: '''I haven't seen this one before. Is she new? * '''Twi-bot: '''To the gang, yes, as she's one of the most recent members that has joined the gang. * '''Bright Spark: '''Well, well, well. This could prove to be a great opportunity. She could be our guinea pig for my new invention! *'Veronica: I won't, you meanie! Veronica slashes at Bright Spark. However, Bright Spark flies his machine out of the way, dodging Veronica's attacks. * Bright Spark: 'Oh, yes you will. Seize her! ''Bright Spark sends all his robots to capture Veronica. Even with her powers, she's too outnumbered. Veronica, realizing she can't take on Bright Spark's army on her own, runs to call the nearest hero, which happens to be Boulder. *'''Veronica: You gotta come with me! Bright Spark is out there and I'm getting overwhelmed! *'Boulder: '''Bright Spark, you say? *''obliterates a huge rock with his fist* *'Veronica:' Yes. And we better hurry, as who knows what happens! *'Boulder: '''Got it. Show me the way. ''Veronica and Boulder go to the area where Bright Spark is. There, they see him attcking the city, capturing citizens of Echo Creek to turn them into robots. * Boulder: 'It's worse than I thought. *'Veronica: So...let's fight him off! *'Boulder: '''Ready! ''Bright Spark is doing an evil laugh, while he sees his robots capturing the citizens of Echo Creek. However, he sees a giant boulder coming towards him. * Bright Spark: Aah! Bright Spark narrowly managed to dodge the boulder. * Bright Spark: 'Where did that come from? * '''Boulder: '''That was me. * '''Bright Spark: '''You? * '''Boulder: '''Yup. Now get out of here Bright Spark, or I'm smash your machines into a pile of junk! *'Veronica: I'll destroy you, Bright Spark! * Bright Spark: 'Oh, really? Robots, attack! ''Dozens of robots come towards Boulder and Veronica. Boulder starts lifting large rocks, and tossing them at the robots, destroying many of them with each object he tosses. Veronica repeatedly slashes many of the robots. Bright Spark gets frustrated as he sees his robots being destroyed. * 'Bright Spark: '''What are you doing, useless bags of bolts!? Destroy them! Ugh... do I have to do everything myself? ''Bright Spark aims at Veronica, who is distracted fighting off many robots. Then he presses a button, and shoots a powerful laser beam at her. Boulder notices this, and pushes Veronica out of the way. * 'Boulder: '''Look out! ''Boulder pushes Veronica out of the laser's way. Then he grabs a large boulder, and tosses it directly at Bright Spark's Spark-o-Matic, defeating Bright Spark. * 'Bright Spark: '''Aah! No! *'Veronica: Good job! *'Boulder: '''No problem. *'Bright Spark: This isn't the end! *'Boulder: '''You can go now if you want, Veronica. I'll make sure this clown doesn't do anything tricky. *'Bright Spark: 'It's Dr. Bright Spark to you, fool! *'Veronica: Got it. *leaves* Boulder walks towards Bright Spark. * Boulder: 'Now get out of here. ''However, Bright Spark has a plan to get Boulder off his back. * 'Bright Spark: '''Boulder, you haven't seen Blast lately, have you? * '''Boulder: '''Blast? What's up with him? * '''Bright Spark: '''I heard him talking to his friends about you. * '''Boulder: '''What about it? * '''Bright Spark: '''He was saying... mean things about you. * '''Boulder: '''What kind of mean things? * '''Bright Spark: '''You know, he said you were a blockhead, and that you're the dumbest member of the team. He said that he could beat you in a fight any day, and that you're completely useless. * '''Boulder: '''What!? * '''Bright Spark: '''He said it. I'm just quoting it. * '''Boulder: '''That Blast! He always thinks he's so much better than anyone else! I think it's time I give him a lesson. * '''Bright Spark: '''I saw him at the park. You might want to check it out. * '''Boulder: '''The park? Then I'd better go there and give him a lesson he'll never forget! ''Boulder runs to the park. Bright Spark sees him leave, before doing an evil laugh. * '''Bright Spark: That should keep that fool busy for a while. Now I must repair my machines, and get ready. The second part of my plan is about to begin! Meanwhile, in the park... *'Veronica:' At least I didn't get injured. Alice and Tommy go to buy some sodas. Meanwhile, Blast stays around the park, smelling the flowers. That's when Boulder arrives. * Blast: 'Hey Boulder. Watcha' doing buddy? I'm here smelling the flowers. Want to give it a try? * '''Boulder: '''I'm not your buddy! I know what you said, and I didn't came here to smell the flowers! Now put 'em up! I'm serious! * '''Blast: '''So, no smelling flowers? Well, that's your loss. You don't know what you're missing. * '''Boulder: '''I don't care. I came to give you a lesson you'll never forget. *''cracks his knuckles* * 'Blast: '''Well, if you'd rather get clobbered by me... * '''Boulder: '''Shut up! Enough chit-chat. This is serious! I'm going to make you pay about the things you said about me! * '''Blast: '''What? Did a rock fall on your head or something? I haven't said anything about you. * '''Boulder: '''Oh really? Because that's not what I heard! ''Boulder looks at Blast, ready to attack. Blast just holds a flower and smells it, ignoring Boulder. Boulder gets even angrier, and runs towards Blast to attack him. However, even though Boulder is stronger than Blast, Blast is faster, and manages to dodge the punch easily. Boulder punches several times at Blast, but Blast manages to dodge each of Boulder's punches. Boulder's last punch breaks through a rock. Blast then jumps onto another rock, and looks at Boulder. * 'Blast: '*''with a serious stare* Do you really want to continue? I haven't said anything about you. * '''Boulder: '''Liar! ''Boulder punches towards Blast again, but Blast flies into the air, dodging the punch again. Then Blast charges towards Boulder from the sky, ready to hit him. Boulder dodges Blast's attack, and then proceeds to punch several times at him. Again, Blast manages to dodge Boulder's attacks without much effort, due to his super speed. Blast runs backwards, looking at Boulder while he runs. Boulder, furious, continues to try to punch Blast. Blast then jumps onto a larger rock. Boulder punches the rock, breaking it into thousands of pieces with one powerful punch. * 'Blast: '''Whoa! ''Blast falls, and Boulder punches him into a tree. The impact is so powerful that the tree actually falls down after Blast crashes into it. * 'Blast: '''Ouch... that could've gone better. ''Blast then sees Boulder coming towards him, ready to deliver another powerful punch. Blast flies to the top of the tree, avoiding Boulder completely. * 'Blast: '''Hey! What a great view! I can see my house from up here! ''However, Blast feels like the tree is moving. Then he looks down, and sees that Boulder has pulled the tree out of the ground, and is lifting it. Boulder then proceeds to shake it to make Blast fall off. Blast falls off of the tree, but uses his flying ability to land safely. * 'Blast: '''Phew! That was close! ''Blast then hears some noise behind him. Boulder punches a tree, making it fall towards Blast. Blast uses his super speed to dodge the falling tree. Boulder punches another tree down, and then another. The trees continue falling towards Blast. Blast, however, uses his speed to avoid the trees easily. He runs away from the falling trees, and even sticks out his tongue at Boulder while he does it. Boulder gets even angrier. However, Blast then trips with a rock in the way, and falls. While he stands up, a tree falls towards him. Blast flies above the tre,avoiding it completely. Then he slides down the tree, and does a charges towards Boulder at full speed, a attack strong enough to knock down almost any foe. However, Boulder stops Blast's charge attack with his hands. Blast si surprised to see that Boulder was strong enough to counter his attack. Blast then flies around Boulder and attacks him from behind. Boulder grabs Blast and throws him , but Blast grabs onto Boulder, pulling him as well. The two superpowered humans fall down the hill, rolling while they punch and attack each other. Once they reach the end of the hill, Blast jumps away from Boulder. Both of them are quite exhausted from the fighting, but neither of them is willing to give up. * 'Boulder: '''You're tougher than I thought. But that won't be enough. I'm the strongest of us, and you know it! * '''Blast: '''Muscles aren't everything, pal. Now get ready, because you're going down! * '''Boulder: '''Let's end this now! ''Blast and Boulder charge towards each other, ready for round 2. Meanwhile, Alice and Tommy are coming back to the park with their sodas. But their plans are interrupted when Bright Spark appears in his Spark-o-Matic, and traps both of them in a capsule. * 'Tommy: '''Aah! * '''Alice: '''Bright Spark! Let us go! * '''Bright Spark: '''Sorry, but that won't be possible. But I've got good news for you. You'll turn into robots! * '''Alice: '''What!? * '''Bright Spark: '''Just what you heard! It's my master plan! Brilliant, don't you think? * '''Alice: '''No, it isn't! You'll see! Blast will come soon and stop you, evil pony! * '''Bright Spark: '''Blast? I don't think so. I made sure of it. * '''Alice: '*''gasps* What did you do to Blast, you meanie!? If you put a single hoof on him, you'll be sorry! * '''Bright Spark: '''Don't worry, I didn't put a single hoof on your precious Blast, if that's what you're worrying about. Someone else is doing that. * '''Alice: '''You villain! * '''Tommy: '''Precious Blast? * '''Alice: '''Uh... *''blushes* ''just ignore it, ok? * '''Tommy: '''If you say so. * '''Alice: '''We have to find a way to get out of here! * '''Bright Spark: '''I doubt you'll be able to do so. Neither of you are strong enough to break this capsule! Now if you excuse me, I have some other things to take care of. Twi-bot, guard this capsule! * '''Twi-bot: '''Yes, sir. * '''Bright Spark: '''Farewell! ''Bright Spark leaves in his Spark-o-Matic, doing an evil laugh, while Twi-bot stays to guard the capsule. *'''Veronica: Alice and Tommy are being taken away! *hears Blast and Boulder fighting* Wait... *looks at the two* What the-? Veronica witnesses the two superpowered guys fighting each other, causing massive destruction in the process. *'Veronica:' Hey, stop! Boulder... You might have actually got tricked. Blast wouldn't say bad things about you. *'Boulder: '''How do I know it's true? *'Blast: Who told you this nonsense anyway? *'Boulder: '''Bright Spark did. What about it? *'Blast: '*''facepalms* ''You got tricked again Boulder! He said that to make us fight so we couldn't stop his plans. *'Boulder: 'He did!? *'Blast: 'Way to go Boulder, you let the bad guys trick you again! *'Boulder: 'Me? What about you? *'Blast: 'I didn't get tricked. *'Boulder: 'That Bright Spark! He thinks he can make a fool out of me? I'll show him! *'Veronica: Well then...we gotta go after Bright Spark. *'Boulder: '''Got it. Let's get going. *'Blast: Yeah. The trio goes after Bright Spark. Eventually, the trio finally catches up with Bright Spark, who still has Alice and Tommy trapped. * 'Alice: '''Blast! You've come to save us! I knew you'd come! * '''Boulder: '''Ahem? He's not the only one coming to help. * '''Alice: '''Oh, right... sorry... *'Veronica: Bright Spark, you're going down...again! *'Bright Spark: '''Oh really? You think you can beat me? Witness my latest creation! ''Bright Spark presses a button, revealing a huge machine that looks like a futuristic tank. * Bright Spark: 'Give up! The three of you will never defeat me! *'Veronica: Never! *'Blast: '''We know you have Alice and Tommy! Let them go, Bright Spark, or else! *'Bright Spark: Or else what? *'Blast: '''Uh... how about you just let 'em go, and I'll come back Tuesday and tell you? *'Bright Spark: 'Nice try! Now face your doom! This is my ultimate creation. You'll never defeat me! ''Bright Spark's machine begins shooting lasers at the three heroes. *'''Veronica: Whoa! *dodges* *'Boulder: '*''grabs a boulder* Take this, nerd pony! ''Boulder tossess the boulder at Bright Spark. * Bright Spark: 'You know my name is Bright Spark! Aah! *''barely manages to avoid the boulder* *'''Veronica: Hey Blast, I've got an idea! Let's do a combo! *'Blast: '''Sure, let's give it a try! ''The duo do a combo on Bright Spark. Bright Spark's machine takes heavy damage, but it's still functioning. * Bright Spark: 'You're not going to get away with this! All systems, full power! ''Bright Spark shoots a large missile at Veronica. * 'Boulder: '''Look out! ''*pushes Veronica out of the missile's way* *'''Veronica: Thanks, Boulder. *'Boulder: '''No problem. *'Blast: Alright Bright Spark, it's game over! Blast flies around Bright Spark's machine extremely fast, enough to generate a tornado around it. Bright Spark's machine spins around in the tornado, while Blast continues flying around it, delivering many ice blasts quickly. * 'Bright Spark: '''Whoa! No, not again! ''The tornado ends, and the machine is left upside-down. Blast continue shooting ice blasts at it, freezing its circuits. With the machine unable to move, Boulder finishes the job by leaping onto the machine, and punching it into pieces. * 'Bright Spark: '*''pops out of the pile of metal scrap left from his machine* You'll pay for this! *''leaves* *'''Veronica: Alright, we saved the day! *'Blast: '''Now, time to rescue my friends. ''Blast destroys the capsule, freeing Alice & Tommy. * Alice: 'Blast! Thanks for saving us! *''hugs Blast, but when the others see here, she stops hugging him, and blushes* * 'Tommy: '''You guys did it! *'Veronica: Thanks. *'Blast: '''Thanks for the help, Veronica. *'Boulder: I still can't believe that evil unicorn actually tricked me. *'Blast: '''Well, it isn't too surprising. You're still pretty gullible, pal. *'Boulder: 'No I'm not! *'Blast: 'Yes you are! *'Boulder: 'That's it, I'm going to get you this time! *'Blast: 'Gotta go! *''runs away from Boulder* *'Boulder: '''Come here, you! ''Alice, Tommy and Veronica watch as Blast and Boulder run away, Boulder chasing Blast. * 'Alice: '*''sigh* Some things never change... *'Veronica: Yeah...say, how about we go to Red Spoon's? *'Tommy: '''Yeah, let's do that! ''Alice, Tommy and Veronica go to Red Spoon's restaurant to have a meal, while Blast and Boulder can be seen, running into the horizon. THE END Category:Dawn of Superheroes Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Stories by Redfork2000